You Belong To Me
by Ebony A. Burton
Summary: This is what happens if Vergil's plan to take Dante from Nero and the rest of his friends work out. If you are not one for a crap ton of gore,sex,and mpreg and a lot of other stuff,then DO NOT READ! But if you are,then please,enjoy. This story is more of a REALY possessive Vergil,who is madly in love with Dante. Dante is a bit more... Breakable in this one. Dante X Vergil
1. Chapter 1

(Dante's Mind)

Darkness.

That's all I ever see in my dreams anymore,no light,no atmosphere,just darkness. And I'm always alone too. Well,not really _alone_...

He'll always be there for me. Taking care of me,protecting me,keeping me,_possessing _me... But I guess it can't be helped,I mean like,I do belong to him anyway. My body,soul,mind,all of it belongs to him. I used to not like it,but now,I'm okay with it. I still do have break downs for some reason from time to time. He says that my mind is still trying to cope with it,and it just gets difficult at times. And I believe him,he's never been wrong before. Well,he was wrong once or twice,but that was a _long _time ago...

It's good to have friends,they keep you company,listen to you,and other fun stuff.

But he took them all away. He said they were trying to take me away from him. So he had to take them away from me,I don't really get it,but he said I would soon. I'm afraid that I might not understand it... I'm afraid that my nightmares will come back... I'm afraid of this place,of this mansion that I have to call "home". I'm afraid of the servants and slaves,I'm afraid of _him._.. I'm afraid of _being _afraid! I just wanna go home!

(Narrator)

Dante sat up in his bed sweating like a the sun was in his face. Panting heavily,he looked around in the dark room in search of his "master". Everything in the room looked extra dark,he figured that it was because he just woke up,but that didn't change that it was very dark and it was scarring him. He could feel his heart beat getting faster and faster as images of his long gone friends began to surface...

_"DANTE!" An enraged demoness screams at the top of her lungs trying to stop him from taking Dante away from her._

_"I knew you were NOTHING but TROUBLE!" A battle damaged demon slayer shouts as she rushes to help get Dante from his grip._

_"You leave Dante alone,RIGHT NOW!" A exhausted young girl yells,trying to use her pendant magic to the best of her abilities to help save Dante._

_"YOU BASTARD!" A infuriated young demon howls as he charges with his demonic arm glowing and burning._

_"Hmph,to think that any of you scum believe that your pathetic attacks could even phase a being me. Truly,your confidence must be at it's highest." He walked to them with strong,firm steps. They all rushed,then... _

"No..."

Dante is shaking his head to try and rid his mind of the memories,but they just keep playing like an old record player.

"Stop..."

He's beginning to heat up,his skin starting to turn from skin to scales.

"P-Please,help me..."

His eyes were turning black and red,then his transformation began...

(Vergil's Dairy)

August 1st 4:30 AM

I still can't believe those bafoons thought they had a chance. That's what they get for spending too much time with animals like humans... But then again,my beloved mate is still half human as well. I'll have to fix that,can't have my mate with filthy blood,now can I? I'll also have re-install his training lessons,but I'll have to be careful about it,don't want him trying to escape. It's the exact reason I took away his weapons in the first place,so that he'd have no escape.

Just the thought of someone from the damned town,or anyone from anywhere for that matter trying to take Dante away from me makes my blood boil. He belongs to me,and there's **nothing **that's going to change that. Not even Dante himself will escape my grasp,he belongs to me and will soon realize that. Although,I hope by now he already does. I suppose I'll have to see about it today.

Not to say that I don't enjoy punishing and training him,but I really do hope he **learns **from his mistakes to obey me. As a proper submissive mate,he should know that I,the dominant mate,has the right to tell him to do just about anything that I want to tell him. Weather or not he finally understands this is still to be seen,this will be the last thing I write in here for now,but I will remember to write more later. (Note to self: Give more demon blood to Dante to make him a full blooded demon.)

(Narrator)

Vergil closed his dairy and set it on the table next to him. He never realized how time consuming writing in one of those things could be. When Dante first told him about it,he thought it was rather stupid,but Dante pleaded to have one. Somewhere in the mix of getting Dante one,Vergil ended up getting himself one and promised Dante that he'd write in it some time. He just spent the last 2 hours writing in the darn thing,and he found it to be quite entertaining.

Smiling to himself,he decided he'd go and get a drink before heading back to his room to be with Dante. He removed himself from his chair,feeling pretty good about himself. Hell,he even thought about maybe taking Dante out the of the mansion for awhile so they could go see some sights in the demon world. He reached the two oak doors the lead two the hallway,and open the doors to be greeted not by silence,but by a blood curdling scream.

As soon as his foot touched the ground outside of his library,his senses told him immediately told him to go to Dante.

Not one to reject his gut,he teleported to his room,and low and behold,there was Dante on the bed,thrashing like a mad man in the chains that held him to the bed. Dante had already triggered,his wings flapping about.

Vergil understood exactly what was going on,he was most likely have another flash back. It always left Dante either crying,or screaming and crying. But never something like this.

Quickly reacted to his mate's distress,he triggered himself. His clothes tore,and his sword easily got absorbed into his body. Blue scales covered his body from head to toe. Two dark blue horns came from his head,curling backwards. Large black wings sprung from his backside. They fluttered for a moment,stretching themselves before calming down.

He stood in front of the bed,awaiting Dante's screams to stop. Seconds later,Dante stops screaming and looks Vergil dead in the eye,then starts crying. It started out as a few of his tears leaking out,then his tears just began to come freely.

Vergil hated it when Dante cried,it tore up the icy cold heart he was known for and left him with a mushy chocolate heart instead.

He slowly and calmly crawled on the bed,allowing one of is wings to curl around Dante's and create a veil. Dante's wings lowered and he began sobbing heavily,and ducked his head into Vergil's neck and let the sobs and tears come about. He grabbed onto Vergil's shoulder as if his life were on the line,and just continued to cry. All Vergil could do to try to calm him was rub his back and whisper small things in his mate's ear.

This was the fifth time that this had happened. And it didn't matter if Vergil did or didn't leave Dante's side,and out of no where,he would break into these fits of screaming and rampaging. It was getting more and more frequent,he had to do something about it. He made a mental note to call a friend of his to come check to see what the problem was.

* * *

After about an hour of sitting with Dante,his sobbing had stopped,and there were only a few sniffles now.

Vergil was still rubbing his back when he had stopped. Making sure Dante had stopped crying,he slowly removed his hand from Dante's back and looked straight ahead at the wall.

Dante was beginning to fall asleep when a strong voice said "Look at me."

Normally,he would've ignored it,if it was anyone else. But he knew better than to do that to Vergil,the past 2 years had been a long reminder about things that could and would happen if he disobeyed him. He looked up slowly,calming his breath,and locked eyes with his "master".

Vergil stared back at him,nothing could be told of what he was feeling. His eyes were simply like a window with curtains,it was another way to see him,but without knowing how to open them,they were useless.

**Author's Note**

Ok,so this is my second Devil May Cry story. This one actually goes with the other one I have,Demon Triangle,but it doesn't fit in the main story. It's more like a side story of what could happen later in the story,but soon you guys will find out where it goes in the story. But that's not for a really long time. I just felt like writing this one,because of all my favorite Devil May Cry pairings,some what normal Dante and possessive Vergil are my favorite. You come to learn that my number 1 favorite type of yaoi is a tie between the slave and master kind,and the possessive mate kind. So,read on my fans,take a look at it. Enjoy it,or don't,but I hope you do. And I haven't really been working on my stories because I'm in high school now,which leaves me with a lot less time to work on this stuff. So,I may not get back to the next story for a really long time. Sorry guys,but it'll be out as soon as I get time to write it. Laters and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

August 2nd, 3:00

I can't sleep. It would seem as though my insomnia has followed me,even though I have become a full-blooded demon,my insomnia has followed me still. But then,I wonder,most humans traits change when you become a full-blooded demon. But I guess insomnia is a cocky bastard that doesn't like to stay down. Which reminds me of my mate,I wonder what he's doing now... Although I can always feel what he's feeling and such,but it's not like I can see through his eyes. So the curiosity still eats at me...

Right now,he should be in the main room of the house. I told him to wait for me there while I go and get something out of my room. It was actually just a ploy so that I could go back to my diary to write more. It's almost as if I'm getting desperate to put things in here,unlike Dante. Strange as it may be,I find myself writing in mine more than Dante writes in his. I have a hunch that... Never mind,I'm not going to bring up something like that...

(Narrator)

Vergil closed his diary yet again,unable to focus on anything. Ever since he came into the room and found Dante in that state,he had been on constant guard. He hoped that if Dante was to have another outbreak like that,then he would notice it starting before it came into full effect. But that plan of his had more flaws than one,and they were all rather noticeable... Up to this point,every one of his attempts had been in vain,and he was actually trying hard. The first time he tried,he stayed by Dante for about an hour,keeping him not only in his sights,but within arms reach. For the entire hour,there was no change in Dante's demeanor,except for him becoming nervous at seeing Vergil following him all over the mansion,so that plan failed. He tried a second time with talking to Dante about it,but that only managed to get him a saddening stare,then an outburst of tears and apologies. Third time he tried,he had one of the servants talk to him about it,but that ended up getting him a more than displeased Dante,a bloody kitchen,and one less servant...

He was beginning to think that he would never catch Dante. Putting his diary down,he sighed and leaned his head back,hoping for some sort of relaxation. 'I have to relax,Dragooco already said he was on his way to check on Dante about an hour ago. it shouldn't take him much longer to get here...'

He rubbed his temples in hopes of relieving his painful headache,as soon as his fingers began to relax him,he felt it. He felt the small pulse of emotions race into his mind. It was low,but he could feel it quickly growing. Finally,the chance he was looking for!

He nearly jumped from his seat,well,more like he sprang from his seat in haste to run to Dante. At the moment,he didn't have the power or concentration to teleport,so running would just have to do...

(Dante)

'Shit,what am I gonna do?! I can't have this happen in here!' He could feel his skin heat up,his eyes become more keen,and his heart racing faster. Shaking uncontrollably,he fell to his knees,holding his chest. "Please...Help me..." This was becoming too common,first last night and now a few hours later. Dante was beginning to think that he had gone insane,and that this was only the start. Crying lightly he lost what little control he had on the situation. His skin rippling from skin to scales,his wings flying from the cage that was his back,and curled horns on his head. His tail sprouted last,before he started to cry more. Sitting there,he waited for the onslaught of pain,memories,and no control to take over...

What he got,what not what he had expected at all. He could feel the sensations start coming,right before he felt immediately relaxed. He thanked whatever gods that might've been listening for stopping his fit,and it almost seemed as if his prayers were answered. Two strong arms wrapped around him along with two big black wings wrapping around him making a veil. Right out of instinct,Dante began to purr. He hated doing that,but couldn't help it since it was a natural reaction that submissive do to their dominates to let them know that they are relaxed. He also hated blushing,so he began to blush profusely as soon as he felt Vergil nibbling at his neck in a sensual fashion.

"Ahhh,Vergil... That feels... Really good..." Dante was feeling light headed now,letting his body flow with the feeling of having Vergil touches. Throwing his head back,he moaned sensually,not too much,but just enough to let Vergil know he was feeling the heat. Vergil,still nibbling his neck,took note of this,and took it took the next level.

(Dante's mind)

Oh shit,Vergil's trying to get me. This is just too damn good... What? Does he really want it that bad? Oh g...shit. I almost forgot,Vergil hates it when I say the "g" word. He says it brings back bad memories,although he's never told me what memories he didn't want to remember,but he's my dominate. And that means no questions... I've learned the hard way what happens when I do... I have got to stop zoning out like that,...

(Vergil)

Dante's eyes finally came back,in the sense that he had zoned out,but was now back in time with himself. Vergil made a mental note to self to have the "doctor" check that out when he got to their house. 'But he's not here yet,so...' He decided that as long as he wasn't here yet,he would have a little fun with Dante before he got to them. He began growling lowly at all the perverse thoughts that passed through his head at one time. And Dante,being his submissive,began to hot in turn to his thoughts. But Dante himself whimpered and turned his head away from Vergil,hating that he looked so needy in front of him. Vergil on the other hand thought it was the cutest thing,and it made him want to ravage Dante all the more.

Without further a due,he holstered Dante up in his arms bridal-style,and blew the window open...literally. He used his wings to blow it open without breaking them,then flew off into the dark night air to take Date to the mating grounds.

**Author's Note: **

Alrighty then,I hope this chapter is a little more,explanatory than the last one. I know that it's not as long as you guys would want it to be,but I have highschool now,and it's taking up most,if not all my time. So please,try and be happy with what I got for now. I'll update my DBZ story next,so what out for it. I'll see you gals and guys later!


End file.
